Sugar + Yu-Gi-Oh = Insanity
by Pyra
Summary: PG to be safe later on... this is the result of two crazy teens on the same computer when they are hyper....
1. Insanity starts...

Don't own Yugioh. You already knew that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Yami? Did you eat my doughnut?  
  
Yami:...Aibou, I don't need to eat.  
  
Yugi: Yes but you COULD!!!  
  
Yami:.......I'm on a diet.  
  
**************************  
  
Tea: Yugi, will you go out with me  
  
Yugi: (looks WAY up at her) ...AHHHH!!!!!! GIIIAAAANNT!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away screaming)  
  
Tea:..........  
  
**************************  
  
Mai: Will I'm a girl! :(  
  
Yami Malik: .............  
  
....................  
  
.......well I'm Egyptian! :p  
  
Mai:..........well I'm pretty!!  
  
Yami Malik: Well I'm a weird-Egyptian-spirit-thingy-borne-of-Malik's-pain- and-yada-yada!!  
  
Mai:...  
  
**************************  
  
Yami Bakura: (is cutting himself because he is bored)  
  
Ryou:............you know, people who do that usually have major problems.  
  
Yami Bakura: *GLARE*  
  
Ryou: *cower* Or, um, maybe I'm just getting confused with something else...heheh...(very nervous)  
  
**************************  
  
(This makes fun of the Shounen Ai thing)  
  
Seto: Yami, see you tonight, then?  
  
Yami: All right, see you then! ^^  
  
(THAT NIGHT)  
  
Seto: You play hard, Yami,  
  
Yami: Would you ever expect me to play any other way?  
  
(Scene shows to be Yami and Seto dueling and glaring maliciously at each other) (A/N- what did you think it was? Naughty, Naughty, ^__~ )  
  
****************  
  
Tea: Let's go Yugi!! Friendship and Teamwork will always prevail! ^_____^  
  
Yugi: (Loses his duel pitifully)..........or not......  
  
*****************  
  
Yami: (walking down the street and humming. He finally reaches the coffee shop and orders a Latte)  
  
Bee: (thinking) do I smell nectar?? (Flies annoyingly around Yami's Latte)  
  
Yami: Rrrr!!! Leave my Latte alone!!  
  
Bee: (thinking) yuuuumm......  
  
Yami: ALL RIGHT!!! THAT IS IT!!!! I SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!! (things get all bright from the Millennium Puzzle and Yami appears all dark and stuff)  
  
Everyone Else at Shop: o.O  
  
Yami:......  
  
Everyone Else at Shop: (goes back to whatever they were doing)  
  
Yami:.......  
  
Bee #3847526: (thinking) Do I smell nectar??  
  
******************  
  
Yami Malik: (Is staring at his Teddy Bear)  
  
Yami Malik: ......yes oh great one I shall get the millennium items for you.....  
  
Yami Malik: ......yes and soon the world shall be ours.....  
  
Yami Malik: ......teddy, you are the most brilliantest person in the universe.....  
  
Malik: (thinking) I knew that he was evil and insane.....but schizophrenic??  
  
*******************  
  
Yami: (battling Seto, about to win. He is about to set down the winning card when an orange soda on the machine spills and the holographic generator short-circuts)  
  
Yami: JOOOOOEEEEYYYY!!!!!! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Does that mean I win?  
  
Joey: ...uh....woops........?.........again....?  
  
Seto: I officially declair myself the winner by default. ^__^  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOOEEY!!! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Again? Man, I hate it there. It sucks. Ryou just got me out, too! (pouts) Besides, there aren't any hot chicks there! (pouts again)  
  
Yami: -_-;;;; (uses his magic to send Joey to the Shadow Realm.....again...)  
  
Seto:..................  
  
...........................................  
  
.....MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! I AM VICTORIOUS!!!! AGAIN!!!!!! (goes into insane fits of high-pitched, maniacal laughter)  
  
Yami: Rrrrrrr..... -_-+++++ (sends Seto to the Shadow Realm)  
  
(IN THE SHADOW REALM)  
  
Joey:.......What are YOU doing here? Like it wasn't bad enough already!!!  
  
Seto: ..........shuddup Chiwawa.  
  
Jou: (thinking) what happened with my name? (out loud) QUIT CALLING ME A DOG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto:................chiwawa. :p  
  
Jou:.........+++++ I hate you........  
  
Seto:....... I know. ^^ heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheeeeeeee.......!!!!!  
  
Jou:.....?  
  
******************  
  
Yami: Surf's up!!  
  
Yugi: ??  
  
*****************  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
Tell me if you guys want more! 


	2. The Insanity Continues!

Pyra: BE HAPPY!!! I SPENT A LOT OF HYPERNESS ON THIS!!!  
  
Ryou, Yugi, Yami: *cower*  
  
Pyra: I don't own Yugioh, but I swear!! IT SHALL BE MINE!!!!!! AS WILL THE WORLD!!!!!  
  
Ryou: o_o  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Pyra: AND HERE IT IS!!!! SUGAR + YUGIOH = INSANITY CHAPTER TWO!!!!!  
  
******************  
  
Weevil: Ah, bugs, bugs, such wonderful creatures.....AND SOON THEY SHALL CONQUER ALL UNDER MY -  
  
Yami: (comes into where ever) Uhh....  
  
Weevil: STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS BUGS!!!!!  
  
Yami: (raises an eye-brow) They're just bugs. (squishes one on purpose) woops.  
  
Weevil: NO!!!!! MARY-ANNE BEE!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?  
  
Yami: Well, since you like bugs so much, (Millennium puzzle glows brightly and when the light ebbs down, Weevil is gone) -  
  
Yami: -then I guess you'd be best suited as one. (picks up a small cockroach, then realizes what he's doing) EEWEEWEEWEEWEEWEEW EEEEEEWWW!!!!!! (drops it)  
  
Cockroach Weevil: X_X  
  
Yami: YUCKIES!!!! BUGS!!!!! (starts squishing them all)  
  
Bugs: AHH! MONSTER!!! (are so stupid that they just stand there while Yami jumps up and down and squishes them)  
  
Yami: XP  
  
******************  
  
Yami Bakura: .......  
  
Ryou:......so.......  
  
Yami Bakura: 'so' what?!  
  
Ryou: Um....Christmas is coming up and I was wondering what you wanted... -  
  
Yami Bakura: The Millennium Puzzle, Yugi, World Domination, the Universe, -  
  
Ryou: Wait!  
  
Yami Bakura: What is it?!  
  
Ryou: I can't afford those things!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Just get me socks again then. (Scene shows a HUGE pile of socks)  
  
******************  
  
Yugi: I love you!!  
  
Yami: ?!  
  
Yugi:.....  
  
Yami:......  
  
Yugi:......nevermind...  
  
******************  
  
Seto:........  
  
Malik:........  
  
Seto:........ I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KNITT!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Malik:....do not.  
  
Seto: Do too! Admit it!!  
  
Malik: It's very relaxing!!  
  
Seto:..........  
  
**************  
  
Seto: Mokuba!!  
  
Mokuba: I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto:........  
  
Mokuba: .....er.....I mean.....yes, big brother?  
  
**************  
  
Yami: (is about to win his duel with Seto)  
  
Seto: DON't OR I'LL JUMP!!!!  
  
Yami:.......whatever-ith. (attacks anyway)  
  
Yugi: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (attack stops)  
  
Yami:.....  
  
Seto:....? (trips and falls off the castle) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:......  
  
Yugi:.....  
  
Yami:.....that probably hurt.  
  
Yugi:.....yep.  
  
Seto: I'M OKAY!!!!!!!!! (tree falls on him) OKAY I'M NOT OKAY!!!! HELP!!!!!  
  
Yugi and Yami: (look down to see what happened to Seto)  
  
Yami:........  
  
Yugi:......you better help him, Yami,  
  
Yami:.....nah,  
  
Yugi: :( (pushes Yami off of the castle for saying no)  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Meanie.  
  
Yami: I'M OKAY!!!!! THIS HARD POINTY ROCK BROCK MY FALL!!!! (tree falls on him) ACK!!!! NOT OKAY!!!!! NOT OKAY!!!!! AAAIIIIBOOUU!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:..........  
  
*******************  
  
Joey: I'M FED UP!!! HOW COME I HAVE NO FAN GIRLS?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Pyra: Erm, Joey, you weren't supposed to be here.  
  
Joey: WELL I'M HERE TO COMPLAIN!!!!  
  
Pyra:.....I think we got you're point. Well, all you peoples please R&R and give SUGGESTIONS!!! Well, okay, so far you HAVE, but I need MORE!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh yeah, and I'd be happy to do bloopers for an episode if you guys tell me which one. Well, toodles!! 


End file.
